emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 6852 (24th April 2014)
"Cain piles the pressure on Belle and gives her an ultimatum as her court date arrives; and Chas invites James to stay at the pub following the incident with the £10,000." (TV Times synopsis) __TOC__ Plot Zak, Lisa and Cain are anxious when the solicitor arrives and questions where absent Belle is. Zak and Lisa feel guilty that they have driven Belle out of the house. Sean asks his dad to take him to the court. James informs Chas that he is looking for somewhere to stay, but she tells him that he can move in to the pub with her until he gets himself sorted out. Concern grows when Belle is still yet to return and a determined Cain sets off to find her. Jimmy isn't pleased when he learns that Bernice is opening a salon in Pear Tree Cottage. Debbie is frosty when she returns home to find Pete minding Sarah and Jack. Belle is gathering her thoughts at the café when Cain arrives. He lays it on thick by explaining how Zak is in a really bad way due to her and issues her an ultimatum - go to court and play the martyr, or get in the car and see what is happening to Zak. She gets in the car. Later, Zak and Lisa arrive at the café to discover that Belle has left with Cain, and alarm bells ring. Jimmy tries to explain the sentimental value the office has to him to Bernice. Rhona is suspicious when she learns that Donna changed the time of the school viewings meaning Laurel could not attend. Finn is worried about his dad's decision to move out, while a guilty Moira assures Finn that both he and Pete are welcome to stay. Bernice tries to make Jimmy realise that his memories shouldn't belong in memories, but he's adamant he's not moving. Cain takes Belle to the moors where he found Zak two years previously in an attempt to make her realise what she's doing to him. Meanwhile, at the court, the Dingle family are frantic as they wait for Cain to return with Belle as the solicitor begins to wonder if she's absconded. Belle tells Cain that she can't help if she gets sent to prison or not. Cain tries to make her see that she should at least fight for her freedom. He tells her that if she pleads guilty she will have good as killed Zak. Cast Regular cast *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Sean Spencer - Luke Roskell *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Sarah Sugden - Sophia Amber Moore *Jack Sugden - Seth Ball (uncredited) *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *James Barton - Bill Ward *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Donna Windsor - Verity Rushworth *April Windsor - Amelia Flanagan (uncredited) *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Ruby Haswell - Alicya Eyo *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Moira Barton - Natalie J Robb *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Sam Dingle - James Hooton Guest cast *Solicitor - Daymon Britton Locations *Main Street *Mulberry Cottage - Living room, Kitchen *The Woolpack - Backroom, Back Hallway *Pear Tree Cottage - Front and back offices *Dale Head - Living room/kitchen *Café Main Street - Public café *Tall Trees Cottage - Living room/stairs, Kitchen *Butlers Farm - Farmhouse kitchen *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Unknown court *Unknown moors Memorable dialogue Bernice Blackstock: (to Jimmy King) "You were a bit of a catch... when you had hair." Category:2014 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes